


One-Shots of Every Flavour

by TARDIS_10



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Angels, Brotherly Love, Doctor Who References, Dreams, Feels, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hunters & Hunting, Mild Language, Multi, Spoilers, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_10/pseuds/TARDIS_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of all of my one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorrowful Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I've done some one-shots and will do more in the future so I decided to put them all in one story. The tags will be updated the more I add and I am definitely planning to add more.

This was requested by my friend Michael.

 

It was late as two brothers in a black Impala parked beside an old dirt trail leading into the forest. The night sky was dotted with stars and the moon shone brightly. Most would’ve figured they were out for a bit of star gazing or were travelers stopping for a well needed break. None could know that these were Winchesters and wherever the Winchesters went, bad things followed.  
It so happened that they were out hunting a skin changer that had recently been murdering people from a nearby town. 

Dean, the older of the two, got out from the driver’s side, slamming the door shut. He had light brown hair cut military style and forest green eyes. He was tall and muscular and wore jeans, boots, and a green jacket over a flannel shirt. 

Sam, however, was much different from his brother in every aspect. He had short, brown hair the curled slightly at the ends. His eyes were coloured a deep brown and he was a few inches taller than his brother but just as muscular. He wore jeans, boots, and a dark coloured jacket over his flannel shirt. 

Sam walked over to the trunk and opened it, taking a gun loaded with silver bullets and a dagger made of the same metal, before turning to the forest and walking in ahead of his brother. His footsteps were mostly silent, only making noise when he unwittingly stepped on a branch. After awhile, he heard a woman beside him, “Sam.”  
He turned, gun raised and ready to shoot, only to find Jessica standing beside him.

Jessica had died months ago in a fire started by the same demon that had killed his mom when he was just a baby. 

He lowered his gun, shock evident on his features. Trembling, he manages to speak, “J-Jessica?” 

Jessica smiled when she heard her name and leaned in close, placing a hand on his cheek. Neither spoke for neither needed to. They simply stared into each other’s eyes, a sense of longing and sadness in them. They only broke apart when Sam heard his name called again, “Sam? Sammy?”

He blinked and looked again, where Jessica had once been was now his brother Dean. Dean has concern and confusion written on his face, “You alright?”

Sam pauses, he wasn’t alright. He had just seen his dead girlfriend, the woman he had planned on marrying, on having a family with. He had a chance to save her, he had been dreaming of her death for months before it happened and yet he said nothing. 

He hung his head glumly and whispered, “Yeah…yeah I’m fine.”

Dean knew his brother well, Sam wasn’t fine but if he didn’t want to talk about it, he wouldn't press. He looked out into the forest before turning back to his brother, placing a brotherly slap to his shoulder, “Well come on then.”

Sam straightened and followed his brother, unaware of Jessica standing behind him, smiling sadly.


	2. A Bee-utiful Dream

This was requested by Vivian_Laufeyson

 

Castiel was rather bored, the Winchesters had gone to sleep  
and being an angel meant Castiel didn’t need sleep. He sat in the small motel  
room for an hour before deciding to go dream walking. Castiel had traveled  
through many dreams before coming across one that intrigued him. 

The dream was rather pleasant, Castiel stood in the middle  
of a flower field, overhead was a clear blue sky and a gentle summer breeze  
caught his trench coat. It was rather quiet at first until Castiel had the  
buzzing of bees and decided to follow them. He wasn’t sure why but it always  
relaxed him when he followed the bees. He continued to walk until he spotted a  
young boy sitting amongst the bees.

The boy was small and gangly; he had blue-ish green eyes and  
curly jet-black hair. He looked up at Castiel and gave him a very quizzical  
look, “Who are you and how did you get into my dream?”

“My name is Castiel, I’m an angel of the Lord.” The boy’s  
eyes widened for a moment before a large smile spread across his face, “Is it  
fun being an angel? Do you get to fight monsters?” Castiel laughed, which was  
something he didn’t do often. 

The boy and Castiel sat together for a while and talked,  
Castiel explained what angels did and answered questions that the boy asked. After  
hours of answering questions and listening to the buzzing of the bees, it was  
finally Castiel’s turn to ask questions. 

“Why are you dreaming about bees? I thought most children  
dreamt of fairly childish things.” 

The boy’s grin grew, “I’m not like most children, I have an  
IQ of 190. I’m smarter than all of the other kids at school.” His smile wavered  
and Castiel figured that being smart wasn’t very fun, “To answer your question,  
I suppose I’m dreaming of bees because I’ve been thinking about them. I  
overheard a woman asking my mother if she knew why all the bees were  
disappearing.”

Castiel nodded, he was familiar with the concept of  
worrying. Castiel was going to say more but Dean’s voice cut him off, the  
Winchesters needed his help. “I have to go now.” As Castiel turned to leave, he  
realized he didn’t know the boy’s name. As if reading his thoughts the boy  
answered, “My name is Sherlock. It was nice meeting you!”


	3. Nightmares at Midnight

This was requested by Michael.

 

"DEAN! LOOK OUT!"

Dean turned in time to see Sam jump between him and the demon and his world crumbled.

Sam and Dean Winchester had been hunting a demon for a week, a week that consisted in staying in crappy motels, eating fast food, getting chased by the Feds, and the impala getting a nasty dent in it. Dean had complained and had lost his temper a rime or two but he would gladly do it a thousand times over if that meant Sam would live.  
Sam meant the world to him, he was always there for him. He was his life, soul, happiness. Without Sam, Dean wouldn't be able to function. 

As kids, their life was crappy. Dad was always gone, never there for them. Dean had to raise Sam on his own and that's what helped him get by, Sam. When they were children, Sam was always there, always finding ways to make him smile, to make him happy whenever he could. The older they got, Dad and Sam fought more and eventually, Sam left. While Dean would miss his brother, he was glad. Sam had got out, he could now live a life and do the things that Dean would never have a chance to do. as time wore on, Dean began missing his brother even more and was grateful when Sam agreed to help him look. Now he was dying in his arms, after so many years of caring for him, of carrying him out of the fire. Who knew it would end like this?

“D-Dean. Look at me.”

Dean opened his eyes, never realizing they were closed, and looked down as his baby brother died. Sam was scared, that much was obvious. His body trembled, tears pooled in his eyes and blood poured from the wound in his side. He was scared but for the sake of his brother, he ignored it. Ignored his pain, his fear. Ignored Death standing behind his brother and tapping his watch impatiently. He smiled a bit, trying to joke for his brother, “No chick-flick moment, remember jerk?”

Dean smiled at the memory, “Whatever you say, bitch.”  
He frowned now, a bit of anger rising, “What the hell were you thinking? Did you want to get yourself killed?”

Sam shook his head, a pained laughed escaping him, “I didn’t want you to die. You spent so much time caring for me, hell, you wouldn’t eat if there wasn’t enough for both of us. You spent so much time caring for me, it only felt right to return the favour.”

More tears rolled down Dean’s cheeks and he pulled Sam in closer, hugging him tightly and crying into his shoulder, “Please don’t die, Sammy. I can’t live without you.”  
Sam chuckled, “You did pretty good while I was at college.” His expression grew serious now and he stared into his brother’s eyes, “You’d better not sell your soul for me. Promise me that you wont.” 

Dean sniffled a bit and began to protest when Sam interrupted him, “You make a deal and I swear I’ll beat the crap out of you.”

Dean chuckled, “I promise.”

“Good.” Sam replied, sighing softly. He looked to Death and nodded slightly, closing his eyes for the last time.

“Sam? Sammy?!” Dean shook his brother’s shoulders and after realizing he was truly gone, he cried. 

He had stayed there, crying until he could cry no more. He carried his brother’s body out back and behind the warehouse they had been in and salted and burned his body. As he watched the flames consume his brother, a man in a trench coat walked up to him, “I’m sorry but you needed to see that.”

Dean gave him a curious look but before he could say anything, the man had placed two fingers to his forehead and he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Young Dean Winchester lurched forward in his bed, gasping a little. He’d had a nightmare, one where Sammy had died. He looked around his dark room, his toys were scattered across the floor and his curtains were pulled back, giving a clear view of the moon.   
From the other room, he could hear little Sammy crying. He pulled the covers back and hopped out of bed, heading towards his bedroom. 

He picked up his baby brother and slowly rocked him, “It’s alright Sammy. I’ll protect you.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his mom smiling at him. She put Sammy to bed and carried Dean off, tucking him into his own bed, “Good night Dean.”

“Good night mom.” He muttered, quickly falling back asleep.


	4. Forbidden Love

Galadriel smiled brightly as she wove through servants and dodge guards, her green and silver gress flowing behind her. Many had noticed the young elven princess’s mood lately, always happy and carefree, though few knew why she felt that way. It was al because of _him_.

 

At the moment, she was making her way to the palace gardens, a place he had chosen to meet. She didn’t complain, she never did. He always knew the best places to take her, the spots he knew would make her happiest. This time of year, all the flowers were in bloom making the gardens a wonderful place to be.

 

She moved quietly now, carefully choosing where to step in order to go about unnoticed. He was there, waitning for her with a beautiful white lilly in his hand. She smiled and ran forward, wrapping her arms around him and placing a kiss to his cheek, “Hello Gandalf.”

Gandalf smiled and bowed low, “My lady.” Causing her to laugh, a sound that pleased him greatly.

 

The two often met this way, finding secluded areas and meeting in secret. Galadriel was the daughter of an elven king, fair, immortal, and heir to the throne. Gadalf was nothing of importance, simply an aspiring wizard that went on to many adventures.

 

It had been on one of these adventures that he’d met the lady Galadriel. He’d been traveling to Gondor to do some reaserch when he saw her being attacked by a band of cut-throats. He’d saved her and her father had been eternally grateful. Since then, the two had been meeting in secret, for while he was grateful, her father never would’ve allowed her to continue seeing him the way she did.

 

They sat in the gardens for hours, talking as they usually did, about the world outside of her home and the happenings around Middle Earth. When they had finished, he placed a kiss to her cheek and smiled as she disappeared, returning to her room once more.

Little did she know of the pain and heartache that awaited her.

 

“I know what you’ve been up to and I wont allow it any longer.”

 

Galadriel looked up at her father, tears staining her cheeks, “Father I-“

 

“Enough! I will hear no more of this. You’re royalty and you will behave as such.”

 

She nodded and hung her head in shame. She hated disappointing her father and always did her best to ensure his happiness, often giving upp her own to do so.

He sighed and gently pulled her head up so that she looked him in the eyes, “You’re to marry prince Celeborn tomorrow at sunset. If you attempt to leave with him, I will see to it that he is put to death.”

He left, not another word spoken, and let her be.

 

She laid on her bed and wept, she would have to leave the man she loved or he would die. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, knowing what she must do that next morning.

 

When she awoke, there was no smile on her face, no joy in her eyes. She dressed and switfly made her way to the gardens from the previous day, knowing he would be waiting for her there.

 

Upon entering, Gandalf smiled a moment before frowning, she was unhappy and that worried him, “Galadriel, whatever is the matter?”

He moved to embrace her, to hold her, in attempts to make her feel better. His heart dropped when she recoiled and turned away from him and even more so when she spoke, “I no longer wish to see you and I wish for you to leave.”

 

His heart broke and tears rolled down his cheeks and he watched as she left. He was heartbroken but if this would make her happy, he would do it. He left and began his travels once more, never settling in one place or ever finding somewhere that could make him happy until h stumbled across a place known as The Shire.

 

His heart mended from his time with the Hobbits. He grew to be fond of them and often found a Took or two that would gladly go on an adventure with him. Galadriel slowly drifted from his mind, he never forgot her but he didn’t think of her as often. Years passed and he grew older, still traveling across the world but always returning to The Shire.

 

It so happened that he found himself on an adventure with a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins and a group of dwarves attempting to reclaim their homeland. It was then that he met her after all those years, age hadn’t touched her, she was the same as the day he had left.

 

She smiled warmly at him and he did the same, telling her, in his own way, that she looked as beautiful as always. She chuckled a bit, happiness blooming inside her as she realised that he still cared for her, maybe not as much as before but there was still kindness in his eyes towards her and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Hope you lovelies enjoyed my story. Feel free to request a one-shot in the comments and be sure to add details such as the ship/relationship, the fandom, characters, and what you want to happen Please and thank you!


End file.
